


Demon's Tequila

by NihilismPastry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Branding, Breeding Kink, Demon! Junkrat, F/M, Pregnancy sex, marking kink, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: The wrong demon was summoned, and the consequences kept multiplying.





	Demon's Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> A commission written for a friend! I hope you all enjoy it.

Most people who summoned demons had a certain reason to. From those old movies, you knew it usually was in line with trying to take over the world, wanting sexual gratification, needing a bully to get curb stomped, or out of sheer curiosity. And while you were a curious person, no doubt about that, you hadn’t summoned the demon for any reason in particular. In fact, you hadn’t realized he was even in your house until after you tried to bring home a guy from the local bar. The demon had been hovering the the circle made from a ketchup spill, staring at you with a very annoyed expression on his arguably handsome face. **  
**

Your one night stand opportunity had ran out before you could even say anything, leaving you alone with the yellow eyed demon. He had stared down at you, possibly unamused with your flabbergasted expression, or possibly finding being contained by a tiny circle to be uncomfortable. Personally, you were leaning heavily towards the later. “Um…Hello?”

“Well now ya finally come around. Thought you completely forgot you summoned a demon from Hell to do your every bidding.”

“Um…”

How were you supposed to explain that not only was his summoning was an accident, but you also didn’t want him around, and that you would be more than ecstatic if he clicked his heels three times and went on his cheery way back to hell? Wait, you had watched Summoning Demons 101 on YouTube, you knew that he couldn’t get you so long as you didn’t breech the circle. You glanced down at the itty bitty circle that he was trapped in, hell how was he even stuck in it right now? Was that part of the magic too, or was it something in his biology?

“My eyes are up here.” You dragged your gaze up form the circle, and back to the sickly yellow eyes of the demon. “I know my hooves are rather impressive, but main topic, yeah?”

“S-sure?”

“Why the fuck did you summon me?”

“Well…” If he couldn’t do anything without the circle, then maybe telling him the truth wouldn’t be that bad? “I wasn’t trying to even summon your type of demon. I was trying to summon a demon of teaching, but that set up is in my room. Well, I did spill that ketchup before I left, but that’s not the point…” You shrugged. “I seriously have no idea why you’re here. You’re a lust demon, and I don’t really have a use for you…”  

The demon merely stared at you, his expression rather blank. “Well, looks like I won’t have a use for this then.” You followed his hand, and your face went warm as he put away his grithy dick. It was the type of exaggerated meat you normally saw in pornos, just with gold piercings running up and down the sides.

“W-why did you think you’d need-”

“Human, demons are summoned for only a handful of reasons.” He stated. “You either want to fuck them, or you want them to do evil shit for you. There is no inbetween.” He looked you up and down. “Which makes you pretty fucking weird, doesn’t it? An accidental summoning never ever, ever, EVER happens.”

“Well, there’s a first for everything.”

“Yup!”

“So uh…” You waved your hands a bit. “How do I send you back to hell or wherever you came from?”

The demon’s tails slipped further up his left leg, his mouth twisting into a frown. “Well, that’s the funny thing, isn’t it? You didn’t give me a task. You can’t kick my ass back to the dark place until you give me a task and I do it.”

A task?

He was beginning to sound more like a crazy genie, than some dark harbinger of evil, chaos, and sex. What would you even ask from this type of being? There wasn’t much of anything that you could possibly need. Your job was alright, your apartment was small but the rent was decent, your sex life was pretty good too. You didn’t need a car, and you didn’t like a lot of fancy things that the demon could provide for you.

Huh…

You sighed and rubbed at your eyes. “I think I’m gonna sleep on it, okay? I’ll get back to you in the morning.”

“You seriously have to think about what you want me to do?” The demon was utterly baffled. “I could eat the soul of your geometry teacher, and you don’t want me to just…do it?”

“No, why would I want you eat Ms. Jacob’s soul?” You asked, utterly befuddled. “She was an alright person, a bit preachy about being a vegan, but her heart was in the right place.” You gave the demon a small wave as you went back to your bedroom, you cat already beating you there. “Night, um…” You paused. “What’s your name again?”

That irritated pout was gone for a moment, sickly yellow eyes riveted to you. You saw his tail slip from his leg, and wave around, almost reminding you of an excitable puppy. “They call me Jamie.”

“Jamie?” Well, that wasn’t exactly what you were expecting. You guessed all demons couldn’t be called Blackheart or Demon Bitch. “Well, good night, Jamie. I’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

 

You kinda couldn’t figure out what to do with your ‘wish’, so to speak. Over the course of the next week, your wracked your brain on what you couldn’t possibly need from an all powerful demon. You had looked it up over the internet, and had gotten the usual advice for money, immortality, youth, and the death of your enemies. So deciding that complete strangers probably didn’t know you that well, you had asked your doctor during an appointment. Of course the blonde had given you the advice to ask for good health… **  
**

After telling you that you were as fit as a fiddle.

So that was out the window too.

What you had wanted from the original demon you were supposed to be summoning was just a guide on how to become a stronger person. Somehow, you didn’t think that was something that this lust demon was willing, or could, teach you.

While you couldn’t figure out a wish, you ended up spending more than your fair share of time with the demon. While you cooked dinner in your kitchen, he would watch you with those sickly yellow eyes, often asking how certain things tasted, or making fun of the way you would occasionally burn things. He was of the opinion you should set something on fire, you ignored this.

During the evenings when you would watch TV, Jamie was often watching with you from his ,slowly becoming permanent, place in the kitchen. You quickly learned he had a very low view of humans in general, either finding them to be too silly, or wondering why they wouldn’t just blow shit up. This sort of commentary usually died when you turned on a movie like Transformers, and it would quickly turn into how the explosion was likely rigged, or if the explosion was utter shit.

He also had a hatred for CGI explosions…

It really wasn’t that bad living with the demon. So long as you didn’t use sage, he had a hatred for it, he was rather content to spend most of his days jacking off and making weird statements. Occasionally doing both at once, though when he came it was always while talking in a strange language that sounded like he had put sandpaper to a screaming baby.

The first time he had decided to jack off while you were around, it had flustered you a bit, but seeing him cum was…something. His black horns would flare a bright red, and the cum was a thick, greasy black substance that sizzled when it hit the floor.

Safe to say your landlord was going to hate your guts when she found out.

However, you weren’t given much time to think of that. In fact, your entire life was forcefully changed one sunny day, after a tequila shot too many, when you finally figured out what in the hell you wanted to wish for…

* * *

 

Work had been shit, the day had been long, and you needed to just relax a bit. Out came the patron, and some limes. After fixing up the least fancy shot in history, you sat at the counter, just across from the demon. You had already had one shot straight from the bottle, and the warmth of the alcohol was making you feel a little bit chattier than usual. **  
**

You leaned against the granite countertop, lips pursed, your drink nursing in your left hand. Jamie stared at you, his tail curled up his left leg as per usual, and hunched over as he stared at you. “You’re a fucking creepy guy, you know that?”

“I’m a demon.”

“I know that, but Jamie-” You pointed to his horns, tucked away with his shock of blonde hair. “You’re this lanky, twisted, person that came from Australia. I mean, I know Australia is hell-”

“It’s as hot, but that’s as close as it gets-”

“But your eyes are pretty.”

This seemed to cut Jamie off fast, his eyes blinking rapidly as he stared at you. “You keep calling my eyes sickly looking. You’re into some kinky shit.”

“Yeah, but they’re soooo pretty, Jamie.” You lean across the counter and air pet him. “Pretty Jamie~!”

“Kinky human.” He leaned as forward as his ketchup circle would allow him to. “Did you figure out what you wanted?”

You tilted your head to the side, sipping away at your shot glass. It was smooth going down, the tang of the lime making it far more palatable than it normally would be. “Well, I don’t wanna fuck you on the counter top.”

Oddly specific, but you couldn’t help it. The idea of getting fucked on a counter was a fun one, and you haven’t had a chance to have it happen yet.

YET.

“Is that a backward sort of-”

“NO!” You slammed down the shot glass, spilling the rest of the contents all over the counter top. “I want you to do whatever the hell it is you’re wanting to do. The thing your heart desires the most. Do it. Cause,” Your voice fell from the strong, almost rantish quality, down to a whisper. “I don’t have any real wishes.”

The demon was quiet for several moments, staring at you with those lovely yet sickly yellow eyes. “That what you want?”

“Yeah…?”

“Can’t be a question, human.” He deadpanned. “Part of the rule thingy.”

“Fine, I order you to do whatever the hell you want.”

A grin stretched over the demon’s face, and before you could blink, you were slammed on your back, that crazy smile and beautiful eyes only inches from your face. Your arms were pinned over your head with warm and calloused hands, and you could feel something hot and bulbous pressing against your yoga pants. “Know what I want most in the world, human? The thing I wanna do right now?”

“No?”

“You.”

You didn’t get a chance to protest as he pressed his lips to your own. His lips were warm and chapped, almost as if his body was aflame with fever.You could feel something else too, a surge of power and fire, something that didn’t burn, but felt…

Like magic. 

The energy swirled into your mouth soaking into your skin, and slipping around your soul. Naturally your soul tried to push back, but it was quickly overpowered, any and all magic becoming soot in a fire that was all consuming. 

 A low growl rumbled in his chest, and he nipped at your bottom lip, causing you to gasp. That gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You thought he would taste like a rotting corpse, or maybe sulfur and brimstone, instead he tasted like smoke and something oddly spicy. It was like tasting tea that was prepared over a fire.

The taste was just enough to sober you up enough to realize that this situation was wrong. You twisted your arms around, trying to dislodge the large hand keeping you in place, but his grip became harder, and you knew that there would be bruises come morning.

He separated his lips from yours, and began nibbling down your jaw and neck. “You know why I wanna fuck ya, human?”

“…”

“Demons love having sex. You humans love it too. Makes you all perfect for breeding.” He gave a particularly hard nip on your collar bone, and that warm tongue began lapping up the blood. “We’ll have the cutest little spawn, well if I don’t eat them first.”

You felt your heart drop into your stomach, and your struggling began anew. You kicked at his strange goat legs, but he was quick to pin you down with them. When you tried to use your middle, his tail snaked up and looped around you. It was far stronger than you ever thought it could be, and it reminded you of a fucking snake.

“Now don’t start whining. You don’t mind watching me jack it in the middle of the night.” He licked the shell of your ear, earning a shudder from you. “I can smell your cunt all the way from the fucking living room, human. You wanted it then, and I know you’ll want it now.”

“N-no I don’t!”

He let his tongue trail back down your jaw and neck, before he used his free hand to rip your t-shirt free. The tatters were tossed into the sink, and he grabbed your left tit just as roughly as he was keeping you pinned down. His mouth went straight to your right tit, and he bit down, making you scream. His teeth were like giant needles, ones that were just set on fire to cleanse them. You remained laying there, panting and tears stinging your eyes, fear roiling through your gut as you waited for him to tear the flesh right off.

Instead his teeth unclenched from your tit, and his tongue went to licking the blood away, smearing it all over your skin. His other hand squeezed and rolled your nipple, his black, sharp tipped fingernails occasionally scratching at the skin.

When your nipples had become hard and pebbled, his hand let go of the flesh, and ripped off your panties. He grinned as he brought them up to his face, that long tongue flicking at the soiled scrap of lacey fabric. “I thought you didn’t like it, human?”

“I-it’s a natural response.”

Jamie tossed the panties into the fruit bowl. “Oooh, of course it is.”

You didn’t appreciate his sarcasm.

He ignored your glare in favor of rubbing his dick between your lips, those yellow eye seeming to almost glow as he got so close to his prize. He wrapped an arm around your hips, tilting you upwards. This got your free from his legs for a moment, but when you tried to kick his face, the upper part of body became smoke.

He just laughed, and sheathed himself inside your cunt. Your entire body stiffened, the sting of your walls stretching to accommodate him, the over all disgust of having this demon’s dick inside you without your consent…

All of the emotions and feelings began twisting one into another, becoming a fire that burned hotter and hotter. The demon thrusting into your didn’t seem to care either, his face had a blissful smile, those horns glowing a pale red that was slowly growing brighter by the second. You looked away from him, the tears blurring your vision as he fucked you into the counter top…

* * *

 

The demon seemed to have an unnatural amount of stamina. He fucked you into the counter top, into the fridge, on top of the couch, and on the floor. At some point you had passed out, and found yourself curled into his side, a blanket covering you both, and some water splashed on your face. **  
**

You could hear the TV running some movie, but you couldn’t recognize it as you just laid there, body sore and heart burning. You twisted around, the bruised skin of your stomach stinging as he slid against that scaly tail of his. This caught the demon’s attention, and before you could do a thing, you were pinned to the mattress, his lips on yours again. That growling was happening in his chest again, and you could almost call the kiss gentle this time.

When he seperated, you glared up at him. “You got what you want, right? Well go back to hell.”

The demon gave you a secretive grin, leaning down and kissing your forehead. “Well, there’s just a teeny weeny problem with that.”

“What?”

“Well, just breeding you wasn’t what I wanted.” He slipped a hand between your thighs, his long fingers swirling in the hot cum that still clung to your flesh, before he shoved it back into your cunt. “I wanna take you home.”

“Hell-!  
  
“That’d be the place!”

“No.” You wriggled under him, doing your best to ignore the fingers pumping into your cunt, and the thumb rubbing at your abused clit. “You came inside me, that’s it. That’s what I agreed to!”

“You ordered me to do whatever I wanted.” Jamie said. “I want to fuck you for all eternity, fill you with my spawn, make you my mate. Make you mine.”

You began thrashing again, you weren’t sure if it was out of fear, or the fact that pleasure was swirling through your body, making your cunt went, and your chest heave. A curl of his fingers, and a well timed press against your clit had your cunt squeezing down on him, and a low wail escape your bloody lips.

You were fucked.

* * *

 

 

 

The first baby had his eyes, your nose, and skin that was a sunset red. His horns were so small, you didn’t even notice them until Jamie pointed them out. The ghosts that had helped you birth the child stared down at you, their faces twisted in both concern and curiosity as you brought the baby to your chest to feed. **  
**

No, not milk.

Apparent demons needed blood during their first years. Since you were human, Jamie didn’t need to run off and kidnap some poor soul to essentially be a blood bank for your new baby. He was such a tiny thing, and despite the hectic four months you’d had in hell, demons were birthed far too quickly in your humble opinion, you couldn’t help but kiss the tiny head of your new baby, love pouring from your soul.

This quickly started a routine of sorts. You woke up every morning to feed the baby, while Jamie went off to do whatever he did in the mornings. You’d then read a bit, Jamie had a thing for spoiling you oddly enough, and then feed the baby again. By evening Jamie would be back, and you would find yourself thrown onto the large bed, our body getting fucked by the huge cock once again.

When you got to hell, you noticed that Jamie had gotten a bit bigger in size. Not just his cock, but his overall body. You had asked him if it had been an effect of the tiny circle your cat had made, but Jamie had just shrugged it off in favor of shoving his tip into your mouth.

Your routine hadn’t changed very much when you daughter was born, a being with skin as black as night, and much larger horns than her brother. She was rather quiet, and was content to sleep on anything and anywhere. This was a good thing, considering her and her older brother shared the same bassinet. Yes, you had barely had your son, before Jamie had fucked your daughter into you.

Despite the second pregnancy being easier to handle, you didn’t appreciate Jamie and his efforts to make it so.  You didn’t hate him, nor did you fear him. It was a constant state of unfeeling neutral that had long ago stopped being entertaining. None of his magics, his explosions, or his sentiment did anything to take you out of this state. If anything, it only mired you deeper into it. Maybe it was your routine, the thing that had kept you sane in the beginning, it was now driving you insane?

You really didn’t want to think too hard about it.

* * *

Jamie rubbed your ass gently, your stomach swollen with your third child, and your cunt already leaking cum from the first time he fucked you that evening. The black liquid dripped all over the red sheets, no doubt staining them once again. “You know what we’ve never done?” **  
**

“What?”

You could feel his hand get hotter. “I’ve never branded you.”

You spine stiffened, and you glanced back to him, eyes narrowed. “No. That’ll hurt, and I’m already hurting.”

“Awe, you baby.” He smacked your ass, making you yelp. “If you can take all my cock, then you can get a tiny branding. Besides, if I don’t brand you, know what’s gonna happen?”

“You’ll throw a hissy fit?”

“Another demon can claim you.” He said. “A brand means you’ll belong to me, and no one else can have you.” He leered down at you with that crazy smile. “If you think I’m big, you should see the prince of Hell. Bigger than a skyscraper, and has a thing for cute humans like you.”

You bit your lip, letting your head hit the mass of pillows that Jamie had gotten just for you. The demon was barely able to fit his entire cock into your cunt, you highly doubted you could fit anything bigger into you without your body exploding, or splitting in half all the way down the middle.

  
You arched your spine, lifting your ass higher into the air. “Brand me.”

“Are you sure?” His voice took on a teasing lilt. “I thought you were scared.”

You let out a sigh, mussing up a particularly feathery pillow. “Jamie, come on already-Ah!”

He slid his dick into your cunt, both of his hands firmly on your hips. He began a quick pace, more of his cum gushing onto the blankets as he forced it out of you in his eagerness. Your fingers curled into the blankets, and you moaned as he leaned over your body, his tongue licking at one of his many bites he routinely made. This one was fresh, the blood dripping onto the blankets, and the sting contrasting with the pleasure mounting in your cunt.

His tail slipped from behind him, and the tip pressed against your clit, letting you ride it every single time your body was pushed forward with the force of Jamie’s thrusts. Your spine curled, and a moan slipped through your lips you felt yourself drift closer and closer to the edge. Just as he pressed against your g-spot, you couldn’t help the scream the escaped you.

Mixed with the rush of pleasure from your orgasm, was the searing, burning pain from on your ass. It only helped to fuel your orgasm, and before you knew it, your cunt was clamping down on Jamie a third time that night. You remained in that position for several moments, your spine arched, ass in the air, and mouth open.

Surprisingly Jamie had stopped, his fingers racking through your hair, his hips still, yet his tail still pressed against your clit. He waited as your body continued to spasm, the aftershocks feeling just as fulfilling as the orgasm you has just experienced. “Look, you’re still alive!”

“Mhm…”

“Worth it?”

Well yes, mostly because you didn’t want to get fucked by a fucking monstrosity. You shifted, your clit rubbing against that tail again, ripping another moan from you. “Fuck, Jamie move your hips.”

“Well that worked faster than I thought.”

“What-!”

You didn’t get much of an answer as Jamie once again started thrusting his hips at a breakneck pace, muttering the mantra of ‘mine’ loud enough for only you to hear…

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was a thing. I honestly had so much fun writing this, though I think Junkrat may have come across a little more deadpan than I was wanting. Honestly though, my favorite part of writing this was the description of the cum, which is the least weird thing in here, honestly. (It's virtually tar and soy sauce in my head. >_>)
> 
> Know what is weird? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
